Normalité
by Bony
Summary: Tony Stark est une génie. Mais être un génie n'est pas si facile que cela. Et parfois, Tony aimerait juste être comme tout le monde.


Diclaimer : "Iron Man" et "The Avengers", ainsi que tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.  


Résumé : Tony Stark est une génie. Mais être un génie n'est pas si facile que cela. Et parfois, Tony aimerait juste être comme tout le monde.

 **...**

 **Normalité**

La première fois où Tony avait compris qu'il était différent, il avait à peine quatre ans et commençait l'école. Tout l'été, il avait été excité par l'idée -comme toutes nouvelles expériences qu'on lui proposait- et il avait attendu avec impatience la rentrée. Mais il avait vite déchanté. Il n'apprenait rien de bien fascinant, ni de très compliqué et puis surtout les autres enfants n'étaient pas comme lui. Ils pensaient différemment, ne s'intéressaient pas aux mêmes choses, n'avaient pas les mêmes idées. Et il avait beau essayer de leur expliquer, ils ne comprenaient pas. Et rapidement ils lui avaient donné de drôles de noms, avant de l'exclure définitivement. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que ses parents ne soient convoqués. Maria Stark c'était rendue seule au rendez-vous, son mari étant parti pour une énième mission de recherche dans l'Arctique.

« Jarvis ? » appela doucement Tony alors qu'il dînait dans la grande cuisine, avec le majordome comme seul compagnon.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner à l'école ? C'est parce que je suis pas comme les autres enfants ? »

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'école un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sa mère lui avait juste dit qu'à partir de demain il resterait à la maison le temps de lui trouver un établissement qui lui conviendrait mieux, puis elle l'avait laissé aux mains expertes de sa nounou.

Jarvis laissa échapper un soupire las avant d'abandonner sa tâche et de se retourner vers son jeune maître qui le fixaient avec un regard scrutateur.

« J'en ai bien peur, Monsieur. »

« Ho ! » Tony fronça les sourcils, laissant clairement voir sa perplexité face à la situation. « La dame qui pose des drôles de questions dit que je suis ina... inapaté... »

« Inadapté ? »

« Oui... Ça veut dire quoi ? » En tout cas, à la façon dont sa mère avait réagi, cela ne semblait pas bien. Elle avait eu la même voix que lorsqu'elle lui demande d'arrêter de démonter tous les grilles pains ou quand son père a trop bu de sa boisson qui sent bizarre. Elle ne crie pas, mais on sait qu'on a tort. Et la dame n'avait plus rien dit après.

« Cela veut dire, Monsieur, que la psychologue, la dame qui pose de drôles de questions » précisa-t-il, « pense que vous êtes différent. »

« Et c'est pas bien d'être différent ? » reprit-il après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Cela n'est ni bien, ni mal. Mais il est parfois difficile d'accepter ce que nous ne comprenons pas, ou ce qui ne correspond pas à nos normes. Et vous, monsieur, vous êtes un petit garçon très spécial. »

Tony resta un long moment silencieux, semblant méditer ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer. Jarvis avait, quant à lui, repris son travail.

« Jarvis ? Je peux être normal moi aussi ? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension et en même temps avec un certain espoir. « Je serai très très sage. Promis. Et je mangerai tous mes légumes, même ceux que je n'aime vraiment pas !»

L'adulte hésita, secouant la tête tristement.

« Pensez-vous que Captain America soit normal ? » l'interrogea-t-il calmement, désignant d'un geste de la tête la figurine à l'effigie du super héros qui traînait sur la table et dont Tony avait du mal à se séparer.

« Non. Papa dit qu'il est très fort et très courageux ! Il a même tapé 200 fois Hitler » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être cet Hitler, mais en tout cas, si Captain America l'avait frappé 200 fois, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment très méchant. Il attrapa son jouet pour lui faire faire plein de mouvements de combats, puis soudain, comprenant ce que Jarvis voulait lui dire :

« c'est pas grave d'être différent » et Tony afficha un franc sourire, tandis que le majordome, se permettant un rare geste d'affection, lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Et c'était ça que Tony appréciait chez Jarvis. Car même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours tout, il l'écoutait avec attention. Et Tony le trouvait quand même très intelligent.

...

« Un problème docteur Caleb ? » demanda Howard Stark en s'approchant, un verre à la main, d'un petit groupe qui discutait avec animation dans un coin du grand salon.

« Pas du tout ! Votre fils tente de nous expliquer comment un jour il sera possible de créer une intelligence artificielle consciente. J'avoue que son raisonnement est amusant » expliqua l'invité d'un ton badin.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Avec un réseau de neurones artificiels qui possède un algorithme d'entraînement ... » tenta de s'expliquer le petit garçon, provoquant des rires amusés.

« Cela tient de la pure science-fiction mon enfant » le contredit le scientifique sans même prendre le temps de l'écouter et se tournant vers Howard, « votre fils a une imagination débordante Stark. J'espère qu'il parviendra à la canaliser à des choses moins futiles dans le futur. »

« Et moi je dis que vous n'êtes qu'un vieux débile sans imagination ! » s'emporta Tony provoquant une exclamation de surprise et des regards désapprobateurs de l'ensemble des témoins.

« Tony ! » le coupa son père. « Je te prie de ne pas être impertinent ! Excuse toi tout de suite ! »

« Non ! » et il s'enfuit sans se retourner.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il allait sûrement avoir des problèmes avec son père une fois le cocktail terminé, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas ces soirées que ses parents organisaient pour leurs collaborateurs et clients. Il les avait en horreur. Et il détestait encore plus tous ces soit-disant savants qui pensaient en savoir plus que lui. Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans sa longue liste de récriminations, un bref coup frappé à sa porte l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait du insulter quelqu'un d'important pour que son père monte aussi vite le punir.

« Tony ? » appela une voix féminine.

« Tante Peggy ? » répondit-il surpris de voir l'une des rares amies de son père.

L'ancienne espionne sourit à son petit protégé en s'asseyant prés de lui.

« Tu vas me gronder ?... Pour ce que j'ai dit à ce monsieur ? »

« Avant, j'aimerais avoir ta version » lui dit-elle.

Tony haussa les épaules et se mit à contempler ses doigts.

« Tony ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ils m'ont posé des questions sur ce que je pensais des ordinateurs et tout ça. Et je leur ai dit qu'on était juste au début. Qu'un jour, on pourrait construire des machines qui seraient capables d'apprendre et pourquoi pas d'avoir des sentiments. Ils se sont moqués de moi... comme ils le font toujours... Pourquoi ils font ça ? » demanda-t-il après une pause et en levant les yeux vers Peggy.

« Ces gens en bas, ils ont travaillé toute leur vie pour parvenir où ils en sont aujourd'hui. Et toi, tu arrives du haut de tes dix ans et tu en sais déjà plus qu'eux. Cela ne leur fait pas plaisir et ils agissent alors bêtement » tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

« Parfois, je préférerais être vraiment stupide. Comme ça, j'irais dans une école normale et j'aurais plein d'amis de mon âge, et on ne m'embêterait pas tout le temps. Et puis, on arrêterait de me punir parce que je réponds, car je ne saurais pas quand les gens se trompent. Et puis papa et maman ne se disputeraient pas tout le temps à cause de moi. Et maman arrêterait de toujours me dire que ça va s'arranger, alors que c'est faux. Et on ne me poserait pas tous ces questions idiotes, juste pour vraiment voir si je suis si intelligent que ça. Et je pourrais juste être moi » lâcha d'une seule bride Tony.

« Ho, Tony » soupira Peggy en passant un bras sur les épaules de l'enfant pour l'attirer contre elle. « J'aimerais que tout soit plus facile pour toi. »

« Moi aussi » murmura Tony.

...

Tony jouait plus avec ses frites qu'il ne les mangeait. Le président de l'université les avait invité à déjeuner dans un restaurant en ville, mais ils avaient décliné, voulant profiter d'un de ces rares moments de liberté. Ils avaient opté pour un fast-food à l'entrée de la fac.

« Maman ? Et si j'intégrais l'université que l'année prochaine ? » demanda-t-il mi-nerveux, mi-plaintif.

« Tony » soupira Maria Stark. « Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Tu as eu une année sabbatique, il est grand temps que tu reprennes tes études. »

L'adolescent soupira et détourna le regard pour observer ce qui se passait dehors. Le campus était très bien, il savait qu'il aurait les meilleurs professeurs, accès aux laboratoires les mieux équipés du pays et beaucoup d'autres étudiants rêveraient d'avoir sa place... mais tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui c'était des jeunes adultes, alors que son reflet dans la vitrine du restaurant ne lui renvoyait que le visage d'un adolescent. Il n'était pas à sa place.

« Je suis capable de démonter et remonter le moteur d'une voiture sans aide, mais j'ai tout juste l'age de passer mon permis. Je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool, ni d'aller en boîte, mais je peux recevoir des prix prestigieux. Et si une étudiante m'embrasse, elle pourrait être accusé de détournement de mineur... »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile, Tony, mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien » dit-elle en posant une main sur celle de son fils.

Sa mère était une éternelle optimiste. Parfois cela avait du bon, mais lors des jours comme celui-ci, il avait juste envie de lui crier que jamais rien ne se passait bien, de lui rappeler le nombre de fois où il avait été renvoyé de l'école avec toujours cette même excuse : 'Tony est un enfant intelligent, trop peut-être. Nous pensons qu'il lui faudrait un établissement plus adapté.' Comme si c'était sa faute ! Comme s'il risquait de contaminer les autres. Mais il ne tenta pas de la contredire. Si elle y croyait, peut-être lui aussi y parviendrait-il un jour.

Il avala encore quelques frites avant de repousser l'assiette à moitié pleine.

« Tout le monde me regarde » murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui.

« Tu es Tony Stark. »

« Et parfois j'aimerais n'être personne... ou juste quelqu'un d'ordinaire. »

« On est toujours extraordinaire aux yeux de quelqu'un Tony. Et tu l'es pour moi, et pas à cause de ton intelligence, mais car tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et un jour, le reste du monde le verra aussi. »

Il lui sourit tristement. Il aimerait tellement qu'elle ait raison.

...

« Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour commencer à boire ? » lui fit remarquer James Rhodey en s'approchant de son ami.

« Et alors ? » répondit Tony en buvant son verre sans se soucier du moins du monde de ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« Et alors ? Tu as une présentation à faire dans moins d'une heure. Cela ne ferait pas très professionnel si tu te présentais ivre. »

Le génie haussa simplement les épaules et se resservit un autre verre que Rhodey lui arracha des mains.

« Hé ! »

« Tony, peut-être que tu te fiches de ce que les gens pensent de toi, mais pense à l'image de Stark Industries. »

« J'emmerde Stark Industries » répliqua-t-il, tel un enfant boudeur et il attrapa un nouveau verre.

« Tony » soupira le militaire, « ces gens sont venus exprès pour t'écouter. Pour eux, tu représentes ce qu'il y a de plus innovateur dans le monde de la robotique ! Imagine un peu si ton idole arrivait ivre sur scène ! »

« C'est déjà arrivé... Et tous ces gens qui se pensent sûrement très intelligents, ne comprennent même pas un dixième de ce que je vais leur raconter. Et les deux ou trois qui parviendront peut-être à vaguement cerner où je veux en venir n'y arriveront pas avant quelques jours... excuse moi si je n'ai aucune compassion pour ce ramassis d'idiots. Ivre, j'arriverais peut-être à m'abaisser à leur niveau. »

Rhode secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Tu pourrais de temps en temps redescendre un peu de ton petit nuage. Tu n'es pas le seul génie sur terre » rétorqua James, qui, bien qu'habitué au peu de diplomatie de Stark avait toujours autant de mal à l'accepter.

« Pas le seul génie ? » éclata-t-il. « Cite moi cinq, non trois personnes qui soient capables de suivre mes raisonnements sans se perdre ? Ou juste une qui puisse me contredire ? Tu en es capable ? Non ! Personne n'arrive à mon niveau, Rhodey, personne. Et c'est toujours à moi de faire un effort, jamais aux autres ! Et tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois que j'apprécie cette situation ? Que ça flatte mon égo surdimensionné ? Et bien non ! Car je suis tout seul... Je n'ai personne avec qui je peux échanger sans avoir l'impression de perdre mon temps, qui me permette d'avoir une saine émulation... C'est tellement frustrant,... et ennuyant... et » mais il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout, se figeant d'un coup.

« Tony ? » s'inquiéta James. Il reconnaissait trop bien ce regard fixe et brillant. « Tony, tu as une conférence à donner dans moins d'une demie d'heure. »

« Hum... les papiers sont... quelque part. Tu te débrouilleras très bien » dit-il sans vraiment faire à attention, avant de bredouiller quelque chose sur l'intelligence artificielle, l'algorithme d'entraînement tout en troquant son verre plein contre son ordinateur et de libérer un table pour s'y installer.

« Non, Tony... » mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Tony était partie ailleurs, dans son monde et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'en sortir.

…

« Monsieur Stark, pourriez-vous pour une fois faire comme tout le monde et vous comporter normalement ? » grogna Fury.

Combien de fois lui avait-on posé cette question ? Si on lui avait donné un dollar à chaque fois... il serait encore plus riche. Puis il regarda ses coéquipiers un à un avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux, provoquant la surprise dans l'assemblé.

« Nous avons un demi-dieu nordique, un super soldat qui a joué à la belle au bois dormant pendant 70 ans sans prendre une ride, un physicien qui lorsqu'il lâche prise à une tendance à écraser tout ce qui ce trouve autour de lui, un couple d'assassin dont un hésite entre être un oiseau ou une réincarnation moderne de Robin des Bois, et l'autre sortant tout droit des fantasmes des conspirationnistes les plus fous, et vous... vous dirigez tout ça abord d'un porte-avions volant. Je suis quasiment la personne la plus normale de cette pièce ! » expliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Et pour une fois il avait presque atteint ce que le commun des mortels appelait la normalité... mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.


End file.
